


Love doesn't have to make Sans

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, magical ghost vagina, more like BONEdage amiright haha high5, ribbed dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 5 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love doesn't have to make Sans

**Author's Note:**

> More and more skeleton sin with my fellow skeleton fucker Kami, more are to come, just you wait, filthy bonefucker.

It’s been a long day at work today, but fortunately it wasn’t really a bad one, you had a lot of stuff to do but you did all your assignments just right so you'll have a free weekend to look forward to. So you’re sitting down in the kitchen by the dinner table, eating homemade pizza with leftover spaghetti and reading the newspaper. You’re a little exhausted, but in a good way, feeling accomplished and comfortable with life.

You read some shit about the local school building a new volleyball field, finishing your pizza, when you hear Sans come into the room, his bare feet clapping on the hard floor like high heels and just the thought makes you chuckle, still staring into the newspaper.

Sans greets you and you greet him back, he sits beside you and you both just chill for a while, until he leans into you and nuzzles your cheek, making you smile and you put the newspaper down to nuzzle him back. You both hug and talk about your day, you asking when Paps is coming home and Sans tells you that he’s actually sleeping over at Mettaton's, they apparently have “a very important karaoke session” to attend to and you nod in understanding.

For a second it’s quiet, but when you look at Sans, you see that look, the half-closed eyes and the side look with the permanent grin of his always exposed teeth, and he winks slowly. You smile at him and lean in to get a kiss and you make out lightly and gently while he’s caressing your back and sliding his fingers into your hair. Your hands go up and down his back until they slip under his shirt and slide over his ribs, still slowly, and he pulls away and looks at you, his eyes already lit up slightly.

“Hey, do you wanna try… I thought of something new we could do…” and you don’t even hesitate to nod, smiling and then he’s taking your hand and leading you upstairs.

He kisses you again, takes of your clothes slowly, then lays you down on your back and goes away for a moment, coming back with a few pieces of… cloth or something? You watch him come closer, wondering what’s it about, when he picks up one of the shawls and gently puts it over your eyes, tying it up behind your head. You smile and reach out for him blindly. He takes your hand presses his teeth into you palm gently.

“Now tell me, sweetheart,” he whispers into it, voice deep, almost raspy, “where would you like me to tie you up?”

“What, no puns? Come on, that one skeleton pun is so obvious, I can’t believe you didn’t use it yet,” you hear Sans chuckle.

“Well, I don’t wanna get too _tied up_ in the situation.” You sigh, laughing slightly, then start thinking, where _do_ you want to get tied up?

You think about your room, not really made for these kinds of games, but end up thinking back to your bed, specifically your headboard with the wooden frame and metal bars. How convenient, you’re surprised you haven’t been the first one to think of this sooner.

“I think having _bed_ time is gonna be enough for now,” you smile and wish you could’ve winked at him, kind of impossible with a scarf over your eyes though. You can hear him groaning and laughing at the same time, but he gets to work anyway.

He helps you move so you’re laying with your hands behind your head and between the bars. He ties you up quickly and you chuckle to yourself, thinking that he probably practiced it a few times beforehand, so it would be perfect, that little cutiepie. He asks you what’s funny but you just shake your head, telling him it’s not important. He leans away and you try to move your hands to see if they’re tied well. You confirm that yes, you can’t move them more than an inch, and start to get excited.

You can feel him move closer to your face, his breath hot on your skin and it sends shivers through your body, breath getting faster and you’re really unsure of what’s going on, because for about a half a minute now Sans hasn’t moved, just hovering over you and you have no idea what’s up, what could have-

You can hear him in an almost desperate whisper. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot, I love you so much, we’re both gonna enjoy this so good.” _Oh yesss._

Not his hand, but just a finger goes over your body, from your collarbone down between your boobs, over your stomach and groin to your thigh, and you squirm under his touch, waiting for more. His hand touches your chest under your boob and slides over to your hip and back gently, his other hand going back and forth over your thigh, sometimes sliding to the inner side. All his touches are very light and gentle, but exciting nonetheless.

You feel his breath on your cheek, pressing at you, nibbling at your skin, but when you turn your head to kiss him back, he pulls away, stopping with the petting as well, and you wait for what will come. You finally feel his hot breath on your neck and he kisses you there, then your shoulder, over your breast and down to your belly, gently running his teeth side to side in his own form of a kiss and you love those gentle touches oh so much.

He cups your boobs and fondles them slightly while leaning in for a kiss, slow and sensual, and you’re already panting so hard, you ask him to go on, to touch you more, almost begging, and he presses his palms into your breasts and you moan out. He starts to rub both your nipples with his thumbs and you just love the touch of his hard boney fingers, warmed up by your own body heat, going slowly in small circles, and you’re so hot and feel so good, panting Sans’ name along with _yes_ and _good_ and hear him chuckle lovingly after each small moan.

It’s not that you’re unsatisfied, if your moans have to say anything about it, but you start to get really impatient anyway, rubbing your thighs together against each other in search of any friction, but it’s not helpful in the slightest. You hear Sans chuckling at your fruitless effort, but you know he will get there soon, seeing how desperate you are. He keeps one hand on your boobs and moves the other one down your side, tickling you there playfully for a second, which gets a mixed combination of a moan and a giggle out of you. He moves his tongue down your underbelly, before getting his hand on your thigh, where he caresses you a bit before grabbing it and putting it over his shoulder.

He’s moving really slowly, probably so he wouldn’t scare you, but you know he’d never do anything you wouldn’t like. You can feel him getting his head between your thighs now, licking one of them before moving onto your crotch. You gasp breathlessly when he slowly licks your outer lips, the feeling almost electrifying with the magic. He hums in approval, sticking the tip inside and filling you more and more with each small thrust, making you wiggle and whimper. He circles your clit for a bit, cries and pleads for more escaping your mouth, your legs and arms twitching with no control.

He gives you one last deep lick, ending with the whole length of his tongue sliding against your clit, sending shivers down your spine. He then gets up, kneeling with his pelvis resting on your thigh, while he holds your other leg up, giving your calf a little smooch and doing something you can’t quite make out with the cloth over your eyes. Then he shifts around for a while, positioning himself better, and you shiver with anticipation, when you feel the tip of his dick against your entrance. You can’t wait to have him inside of you after such a long buildup. But he’s not going and your get impatient, so you ask what the holdup is.

“You want it?” he asks, voice deep, gravely almost, and you hum, moaning in agreement.

“Say you do.” You don’t even hesitate to say it out loud and you feel him press at you slightly, not enough to get in yet. “Say _how much you want me…_ ”

“How much you want me,” you say in as much of a neutral voice as you can manage at the moment, grinning widely. He stops in surprise for a second, then laughs heartily.

“Goddamn it, I should’ve seen that one coming, oh man,” he laughs some more, until you push at him with your legs, giving him an impatient groan, even while still slightly laughing yourself. You’re really proud of that one.

He resumes, pushing in until the tip slides into you effortlessly and you pant out in bliss, but he doesn’t go on so you figure out he really does want you to tell him just how much you want him. So you do, telling him how good that feels and how much you want him to go on, how much you love the way he does you, how great he is and how much you love him, each little compliment giving you another little push until he suddenly pushes into you deeper and you moan out, feeling the bumps on his dick that you didn’t even know were there slide along your walls and it feels so good. You can hear him pant and groan as well, squeezing your calf in his hand unintentionally.

He’s slowly sliding in and out of you, the bumps rubbing your clit slightly every time. You notice his movements are a bit jittery, as if he’s keeping himself back, trying to make this last as long as possible. You start encouraging him, telling him how good it feels, that he’s taken such a good care of you, and you can hear him moaning your name, stuttering a bit. He pants out, leaning down to nuzzle your neck for a bit before going back and speeding up, telling you how amazing you look, that you’re the only one for him, moaning loud and deep. You squeeze around him, moving your legs on his shoulders to bring him closer.

You’re both a writhing mess by the time he’s pounding into you, getting there any second, when the scarf over your eyes moves out of the way by the motion and for a second, you can barely see him before he’s coming, filling your insides, and his face is all blue, blue eye, blue blush, blue drops of saliva. He’s wrecked and he’s beautiful. That sight and the remaining thrusts is what gets you, crying and tensing all over. After a few seconds you’re limp, not feeling your legs and your eyes closed again.

He pulls out of your body and leans over, you can feel on your stomach that the dick is still there, but you’re not sure what else he’s got prepared. “Wha-“ you start to ask, but he presses fingers to your mouth and looks at you, smirking.

“You weren’t supposed to see anything, baby, so now’s time for a little _pun_ ishment.”

He pulls the blindfold back over your eyes and starts getting you up on your knees, your arms pulled back, still tied to the bedframe, and you feel his palm on the back of your head, grabbing a handful of hair. He’s being rough, but you know it’s just play, you can feel that if you push your head up, he’d let you go. His other hand slides over your neck to your chin and his thumb slides over your lips before his fingers force their way into your mouth and you let them, licking and even biting into them while plays with your tongue and lips. He plays with your teeth as well and he actually seems to forget about everything else for a moment when his fingers go along your teeth, the only spot where your actual skeleton can be touched.

But then he pulls his hand out and gets a better grip of your hair, tugging only a little, until you feel the tip of his dick at your lips, opening your mouth to let him in, immediately sliding your tongue from side to side over his head, till he presses at your head to drive you closer, pushing his dick deeper into your mouth. You start to suck, feeling the bumps with your tongue and doing your best to please him, even if you never were the best at blowjobs.

He seems very pleased however, grunting and saying one terrible pun after another. You’re honestly not sure if the punishment is supposed to be the “forced” blowjob or his terrible jokes. Probably both.

You try to give him the best you can manage, both as an apology for not disobeying him in this game of yours and as thanks for taking care of you. You lick his whole length and suck at some of the individual bumps before taking as much of him as you can in and sucking him properly. The flood of puns has to stop for a bit, with Sans becoming unable to do much more than moan and pant for a few seconds and then forgets about them altogether and focuses only on telling you what feels the best.

It doesn’t take long at this point, probably because of him being overly sensitive after what you did before, and soon you can hear him sucking breaths through his teeth along with the deep pants of _a-ah f-fuckkk_ and your mouth is filled with the taste of blue raspberry. You try to swallow as much as you can, even though you know it’s going to disappear in a few seconds anyway. And so it does and you’re left sitting there, flushed and a little breathless, Sans probably in the same state as you. You turn your head up to where you think his face is and smile, waiting if there’s still something he’d like to do.

You feel him get closer and so you go in for a kiss, but don’t get one, instead you feel him grabbing at the knots on your wrists and untying them. You get a little disappointed that he’s not up for more, but the moment you lift up your hand to pull at the blindfold, he grabs your hand and puts it down again, nuzzling your face lightly and you smile, knowing he’s still got something planned for you.

He unties your other hand and lays you down on your back, kneeling over you and resting his pelvis on your belly, his hard bones not really that comfortable, but he’s also very light, being a goddamn skeleton and all, so it’s nothing that’d kill the mood. He shuffles back to sit over your thighs and his palm sliders over your crotch gently, almost as if petting you, and the thought gets a chuckle out of you. He continues to do something there, you’re not sure what, but you wait patiently, he keeps putting his palm on and off your crotch…

Until you pant out in surprise when he grabs your dick he just made you, and you understand what took him so long. He chuckles slyly, gently sliding his hand up and down your length and you grab at the sheets, the still very alien sensation giving you a whole new level of excitement… But then there’s another pause and you start to get impatient.

“Come on, man,” you pant out, “don’t tease me like this…”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he pants out, voice noticeably higher, “gotta make one for myself as well… I still didn’t get the hang of the whole vagina thing properly. In the meantime…” he comes lower and you feel his tongue slide along your length, warm and wet, feeling so good, you can’t help putting your hands on his skull and driving him closer.

It’s not long before he leans back and you’re left panting, the air suddenly too cold, your body shivering with want, you _need more, please,_ but then you realize why he’s not paying attention to you anymore. He’s trying to keep himself quiet, but you can hear him, whimpering, breathing hard, even the wet noises of Sans fingering himself.

“Saaans, Sans, tell me- please tell me what you’re doing, please, I wanna know,” you ask desperately and he cries loudly, placing one of his hands next to you for support, while entering himself with the other one. And yes, he tells you. He tells you that he’s already got three fingers inside, stretching himself as much as he can, making himself feel good by rubbing his clit… And then it’s silent again.

You feel him shift a bit and then his hand on the base of your dick and warmth descending onto you. You let out a high, content sigh, trying not to thrust up right away. He slowly makes his way down, until he’s sitting on you, his bones shaking and clacking against each other, small whimpers all you can hear. You tell him he feels amazing, that you can’t wait to make him feel just as good as he did to you just a few moments ago. He whines and slowly starts moving up and down.

You push your heels into the mattress and grab at the sheets, loving the feeling of him sliding on your dick. He’s actually pretty tight and so warm and you’re making all kinds of sounds, some you didn’t even know you could make, mostly panting and grunting, asking Sans to move faster. For a moment you lift one of your hands and bite into it just to keep your focus and as you go silent, you hear him and oh god, the sounds he makes are just _delicious_ as he moans and whimpers, his voice several octaves higher than usual, he’s panting out your name, the rattling of his bones accompanying the whole ordeal.

He comes lower and kisses you sloppily, grabbing your hands and guiding them to his hipbones, stuttering a plead to be touched, and you do, rubbing them hard with your thumbs and palms and he’s moaning loudly, his voice high and shaky-

Suddenly you’re grabbed by magic and lifted in the air and when he puts you down, you’re on top and he’s laying on his back, the blindfold being almost torn off and the sight of him is amazing. He’s so completely wrecked, face blue and covered in sweat and even saliva, shaking uncontrollably, and he looks up at you and moans out your name.

“F-fuck me senseless! Pleeeasee!! Oh- go h- go hard on me!” he pleads in that voice and you’ve never felt so powerful in your life. You engulf his chest in your arms and ram into him as hard as you can, fast and unforgiving, and he’s whimpering and moaning and so are you. You keep going, pace fast and hard, until you feel the weird buildup in your underbelly and you know it can’t be long now. But you don’t want to let him down so you hold yourself as best as you can while fucking him senseless, when his voice jumps and he tightens around you and you can’t possibly hold it anymore.

You both orgasm wildly and very loudly, driving it out for several seconds, until you both collapse down like a bad game of jenga.

You’re both completely breathless, your magic genitals dissolving within seconds and you’re left to calm the fuck down from that… You laugh weakly when a terrible pun comes to your mind, but you can’t even begin to tell it to Sans who’s at the moment probably even less able to joke that you, which is truly remarkable.

After you get your breath and the ability to move back, you get a few tissues from the bedside table and clean all of the remaining liquids left on your bodies, before throwing them on the floor to be taken care of later. You put a blanket over both of you and Sans instantly bundles up, exhaling deeply and opening his eyes a bit to look at you. You don’t even know where to begin about how fucking adorable he is right now. You reach out your hand and pat the top of his head lightly, cup his cheek and then reach down and take his hand with in yours.

You can’t help yourself and say the terrible “Until next time, Mr. Bones Wild Ride,” before drifting off to sleep, hearing Sans’ exasperated laughter from the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
